Insytut Psychodramy: one-shot
by PaleClouds
Summary: Eren i Levi mają problemy w swoim związku - dlatego Jaeger zabiera swojego chłopaka do Instytutu Psychodramy - miejsca, w którym praktykuje się sado-maso - w nadziei, że to w jakiś sposób pobudzi Levia do myślenia. AU, elementy S&M, dużo filozofii, czyli to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej / Cover nie mój, z tumblra


**Wiersz na początku jest mój i stwierdziłam, że swoją brutalnością będzie pasował do sceny S&M (to mój pierwszy twór, który można wpisać w tę kategorię, tj. ta scena). Cóż, mam wrażenie, że trochę za bardzo żonglowałam postaciami, tworząc troszkę OOC, ale nie wiem, nie wnikam, mam nadzieję, że dobrze wszystko dopasowałam i nie zrobię wam tym opowiadaniem za bardzo krzywdy. To tylko kreacje, w które odziałam wszystkim znane i przez wszystkich kochane postacie z SnK. A w ogóle, to wiersz zatytułowałam _Królowa_**_ **Niepowodzeń.**_** Zapraszam do czytania, kocham Was!**

* * *

><p><em>Ktoś kiedyś sprawił, że zapłakałam,<em>

_serce zmęczone spowił bólu mgłą,_

_od tamtej chwili nikogo nie pokochałam,_

_twarz mam taką samą, ale wewnątrz zło._

_Pożrę twoje serce z żarłocznością bestii_

_z radością oglądać będę każdą z twoich łez,_

_całą krew wypiję bezpośrednio z tętnic,_

_Królowa Niepowodzeń, sadystyczny zwierz_

_Sprawię, że znów mnie pokochasz, tak jak zeszłej nocy,_

_ubrana w najskrytsze ze wszystkich pragnień twoich,_

_zatopię w tobie szpony, nim zawołasz pomocy,_

_z pleców swych wyjmę noże, żeby cię pokroić._

_Wytnę ci oko i położę w domu na stole,_

_będę obserwować, jak leży martwe i schnie_

_torturom poddam słodkie ciało twoje,_

_Królowa Niepowodzeń, zabiję cię i zjem_

_Pewien mężczyzna sprawił, że zapłakałam,_

_zostawił mnie samą, gdy wokół nocy mrok,_

_zawładnięta jestem teraz mściwym szałem,_

_będę ranić, pożerać, szarpać, bić i kląć._

_Odarta z dziecięcych marzeń wszystkich,_

_pozbawiona miłości, dotyku jego rąk,_

_nie mam w sobie dobra, w kieszeniach noszę brzytwy,_

_Królowa Niepowodzeń, która lubi ciąć._

* * *

><p>Czarna, błyszcząca tabliczka na ogromnych, eleganckich drzwiach krzyczała jaskrawymi, żółtymi literami.<p>

"PORADNIA PSYCHOLOGICZNA, INSTYTUT PSYCHODRAMY"

Rivaille westchnął cicho.

- I to był ten twój wspaniały pomysł? - niechęć w jego głosie zmusiła Erena do zakłopotanego uśmiechu.

- Ależ misiu, potrzebujemy tej pomocy. Nie kochaliśmy się od... - Szmaragdowozielone oczy młodzieńca zmrużyły się w skupieniu. - Od lat! - dokończył, wydymając policzki w geście rozdrażnienia. Niższy mężczyzna uniósł brew.

- I to cię martwi? Eren, tyle razy ci powtarzałem, że wypruwam sobie dla ciebie żyły, a jedyne, co dostaję w zamian to narzekania, że spędzam z tobą za mało czasu. - Rivaille spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z politowaniem. - Nie mogę zapewnić ci godziwego życia, tylko pieprząc się z tobą od rana do nocy. - powiedział dobitnie. Już, już się odwracał, aby wrócić do windy, a potem znów rzucić się w wir pracy, gdy zatrzymał go mocny uścisk na ramieniu. Gładka i zazwyczaj śliczna twarz Erena wykrzywiła się w dość często ostatnimi czasy spotykanym wyrazie czystej furii.

- Po moim trupie. - warknął młodzieniec, łapiąc swojego chłopaka za drugie ramię i przygważdżając go do podłogi. Rivaille, mimo że nie mógł się pochwalić zbyt słusznym wzrostem, był w stanie z łatwością się mu wyrwać, lecz dostrzegł smutek i strach ukrywające się za wściekłością gorejącą w oczach tego chłopca-mężczyzny o mahoniowych włosach. Mimo, że twarz Rivaille'a nie wyrażała nic, w środku poczuł ukłucie bólu. Erenowi nie chodziło tylko o seks, lecz o coś więcej, coś, czego żaden z ich obojga nie potrafił nazwać, ani wytłumaczyć. Zarzucił toteż zamiar zostawienia swego chłopaka w tym nieprzyjaznym, lśniącym zewsząd bielą korytarzu i objął jego twarz rękami. Śniade, miękkie policzki tak idealnie pasowały do jego dłoni.

- Dobrze, kwiatuszku. - mruknął. Nienawidził się tak do niego zwracać, w ogóle nie tolerował tych wszystkich głupkowatych przydomków, lecz akurat to miano wydawało się zawsze uspokajać Erena w sytuacjach kryzysowych. - Zrobię to dla ciebie. - Spróbował się wysilić na uśmiech, ale średnio mu to wyszło, w sumie tak jak zawsze. Nie znosił się uśmiechać.

Eren przymknął oczy i westchnął głęboko, na szczęście się uspokajając. Rivaille nie lubił, kiedy jego chłopak wpadał we wściekłość, zdecydowanie wolał go w dobrym humorze. Wtedy nie był nawet w połowie tak upierdliwy, jak potrafił być.

- Już dobrze? - zapytał cicho. Eren w odpowiedzi przytulił go, wciskając swoją twarz w miękkie zagłębienie w bladej szyi czarnowłosego. Cóż, musiał się dość mocno schylić w tym celu, lecz to nie wydawało się być teraz najważniejsze. Rivaille odetchnął z ulgą - kryzys zażegnany. Pogładził palcami szorstkie włosy na karku Erena, pozwalając trwać mu przez chwilę w tej pozycji.

- Przepraszam, aniołku. - wymamrotał ten, a jego ciepły oddech owionął skórę Levi'a. - Po prostu się boję, że już nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Chciałbym nas ratować, przecież tak dobrze się ze sobą bawiliśmy.

- Spokojnie. - odparł Rivaille, po czym delikatnie odepchnął od siebie Erena, tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Wejdziemy tam, a potem wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zielone tęczówki rozbłysły nadzieją. Ten widok wyzwolił gdzieś w sercu czarnowłosego jakieś dziwne ukłucie. Niech to szlag, za bardzo się przyzwyczaił do tego bachora. Nie chciał przyznać tego sam przed sobą, ale zależało mu na nim. Prawda była taka, że zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, nawet wszedłby do jakiegoś głupiego... Instytutu Psychodramy, jak przypomniało mu szybkie spojrzenie tabliczkę. A tak właściwie, co to jest ta pieprzona psychodrama? Pewnie coś okropnego.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Eren, który złapał go za rękę, a potem zachłannym ruchem uniósł ją do drżących ust. Ucałował wierzch jego dłoni, a potem przytulił ją do serca. Rivaille poczuł pod palcami jego niespokojne bicie i znów zalała go niechciana fala rozrzewnienia.

- Dziękuję, Levi. Kocham cię. - szepnął chłopak, uśmiechając się swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, z lekkim przekrzywieniem głowy i przymrużonymi oczami. Rivaille zmarszczył nos, a potem wyrwał swoją rękę z jego uścisku. "Kocham cię!" krzyczały jego myśli, te najskrytsze, najbardziej denerwujące, te, które nie powinny istnieć. - To super. - rzekły tylko jego usta. Eren zaśmiał się cicho, a potem zawiesił dłoń nad dzwonkiem.

- Gotowy, aby odwiedzić dominę? - zapytał.

- Po prostu to zrób, na miłość boską.  
>Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka - świergotanie jaskółek przebiło swym głosem nieco przygnębiającą ciszę korytarza. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich przepiękna kobieta.<p>

- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę pomóc? - przywitała się, zamrugawszy kilka razy ogromnymi, brązowymi oczami ukrytymi za szkłami okularów.

- Witam, to ja, Eren Jaeger. Już do pani dzwoniłem. - odparł młodzieniec. - A to jest mój chłopak, Levi.

- Bardzo miło mi pana poznać. Jestem dr. Zoe Hange, psychoterapeutka i specjalistka do spraw psychodramy, lecz moi niewolnicy mogą się do mnie zwracać tylko Madame Zoe. - powiedziała kobieta, wyciągając rękę. Rivaille dobrze się jej przyjrzał, zanim ją uścisnął. Dłoń była smukła, o szczupłych palcach zakończonych czerwonymi paznokciami, długimi i ostrymi jak szpony. - Zapraszam do środka. - dodała, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i dostojnym krokiem poszła, nawet nie patrząc na gości. Rivaille wymienił z Erenem zdezorientowane spojrzenia, a następnie podążyli za nią, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dr. Zoe, w swych niebotycznie wysokich, czerwonych szpilkach ze szpiczastymi czubkami, była wyższa nawet od Erena, więc Levi musiałby zadrzeć głowę wysoko do góry, by popatrzeć na jej twarz, toteż postanowił z tego zrezygnować i rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowali się na najwyższym piętrze wieżowca, więc z ogromnych okien było widać przepiękną panoramę miasta. Tak, jak Rivaille się spodziewał, Eren od razu podszedł do szyby, żeby się przyjrzeć. Ściany były białe, tak samo jak w korytarzu, i całkowicie puste, a podłogę stanowiło linoleum w kolorze szarego drewna, wyrzuconego na brzeg morza. W centrum pokoju stał mały stolik do kawy z szklanym blatem, oraz dwa białe, minimalistyczne fotele i kanapa w tym samym stylu. Na podłodze leżał puszysty, biały dywan z tworzywa sztucznego. Wnętrze było sterylnie czyste, co trochę poprawiło humor Rivaille'a. Nienawidził brudu. Zoe Hange zarzuciła długim, kasztanowym kucykiem, po czym z gracją usiadła na jednym z foteli, zakładając nogę na nogę. Levi uniósł brew, bo przez moment widział jej majtki pod skórzaną minispódniczką. Były tak samo czerwone jak jej buty i paznokcie.

- Proszę siadać, moi drodzy. Na pewno macie jakieś pytania. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. Kochankowie usiedli na kanapie, dziwnie malutcy w tym ogromnym, pustym pokoju.

- Jak to się stało, że wybrała pani to zajęcie? - zapytał Eren, patrząc na nią ufnie swymi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami.

- Wszyscy zadają mi to pytanie. - odparła dr. Zoe z uśmiechem. Oparła się wygodnie o podłokietnik fotela, racząc ich melodyjnym trelem swego śmiechu.

- Powtórzę to, co opowiadam zawsze, gdy mnie pytają. Niedługo po przyjeździe tutaj, znajomy Meksykańczyk zabrał mnie do klubu, gdzie praktykowali sado-maso. O ile dobrze pamiętam, lokal nazywał się Loch. Poszłam z ciekawości, tak jak wy, nie wiedząc, jak zareaguję. Zobaczyłam tam mężczyzn spętanych i zakneblowanych, z rękami i nogami rozciągniętymi na stołach tortur, z kroczami obwiązanymi rzemieniami ze skóry. Zobaczyłam dominy w czarnej skórze, które biczowały tych mężczyzn, pozwalając im co najwyżej pocałować się w palec u nogi. Na widok tego wszystkiego ogarnęło mnie obrzydzenie i wściekłe poczucie wyższości w stosunku do tych ludzi. Był to dla mnie pierwszy sygnał, że mnie to pociąga. Potem nagle ktoś dał mi dyscyplinę z dziewięcioma rzemieniami i spytał, czy nie chciałabym przyłączyć się do zabawy. Muszę powiedzieć, że w gruncie rzeczy było mi wszystko jedno. Podsunięto mi goły tyłek mężczyzny, przystojnego młodzieńca o jędrnych pośladkach - tutaj mrugnęła do Erena, a Levi poczuł dziwne ukłucie niechęci do tej kobiety. - I zaczęłam go chłostać. W tym momencie zrodziło się we mnie gwałtowne pragnienie, by robić to dalej. Ogarnęła mnie dzika, sadystyczna furia. Chciałam naprawdę zrobić mu krzywdę, wychłostać do krwi, zmasakrować to ciało.

Zoe mówiła bardzo precyzyjnie, przesadnie akcentując każdą spółgłoskę.

- Czy kryje się w tym jakieś niebezpieczeństwo? - spytał Rivaille, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ta opowieść go zafascynowała.

- Ach! - odparła profesor sadomasochizmu. - Doskonałe pytanie. Tego rodzaju praktyki erotyczne łatwo prowadzą do zblazowania. To jest jak narkotyk. Wyzwala ekstremalne przeżycia, po których inne rodzaje seksu, nazwijmy je przyjaznymi, wydają się banalne.

- Czy istnieje coś takiego jak przyjazny seks? - Levi zadał to pytanie, unosząc brew. Zoe zaśmiała się ze zrozumieniem i chochlikami w ciemnobrązowych oczach.

Rozmowa zboczyła na inne tory - wegetarianizm, książki, podróże. (Rivaille uważał to za niekonsekwentne, żeby fetyszystka ze słabością do skóry nie jadła mięsa, ale pominął to milczeniem. Życie nie jest konsekwentne.)

W trakcie ich rozmowy, do pokoju weszły dwie osoby: szczupła, młoda brunetka o chłopięcej urodzie, w dżinsach i kowbojskiej koszuli, oraz niski młodzieniec w szaliku pilota z włosami obciętymi krótko przy skórze.

- Moich dwoje osobistych niewolników - rzekła Hange. - Connie ma moje inicjały wytatuowane na udzie, a Sasha ma w sutku kolczyk. Może później wam pokażą.

Sasha wzruszyła nieśmiało ramionami, a Connie się uśmiechnął.

Levi wymienił spojrzenia z Erenem, który parsknął śmiechem.

- I co? Piszesz się?

- Może Levi chciałby poznać jedną z naszych ladies? - spytała Zoe.

- Tak, chętnie. - odparł Rivaille.

- Piszesz się. - stwierdził Eren.

- W takim razie przejdźmy do studia.

Wyszli z mieszkania, zjechali windą w dół i w asyście osobistych niewolników Zoe, przeszli kilka ulic dalej i stanęli przed wąskim domem z cegły, którego fasada wydawała się być złożona wyłącznie z drzwi garażowych.

Zoe otworzyła drzwi pilotem, w środku znajdował się garaż z dwoma samochodami, a za nimi kolejne drzwi, które prowadziły do obwieszonej lustrami poczekalni. Hange przeszła przez poczekalnię do przyległego pomieszczenia, w którym stało coś w rodzaju stołu do masażu z otworami na twarz i genitalia. Rivaille ledwo ukrywał podekscytowanie. Zastanawiał się, co może go czekać w miejscu takim jak to. Szybki rzut oka na Erena wystarczył, by serce zabiło mu szybciej. Chłopiec-mężczyzna, zachwycony, z wypiekami na twarzy ze skupieniem oglądał wszystko - obite jedwabiem ciemnoczerwone ściany, płonące świece, kotary z koralikami zasłaniające czarne drzwi. Był uroczy.

- To jest stół tortur. - obwieściła Hange, wskazując na jedyny tutaj mebel. - Widzi pan? Od dołu można robić różne rzeczy.

Następnie poprowadziła ich do szafy z lustrami w roli ścian i pokazała całą garderobę skóry i gumy tudzież armadę fetyszystycznych butów.

- Chodźmy. - rzuciła. - Chcę panu przedstawić gwiazdę wśród naszych ladies, Annie.

Dwoje niewolników zostało z Erenem. Zoe wzięła Rivaille'a za rękę i powiedziała:

- Pójdziemy sami.

- Wejść! - woła głos.

Levi i Hange weszli do pogrążonego w półmroku pokoju, w którym na stole tortur leżał twarzą w dół spętany mężczyzna. Był młodym brunetem w stylu Erena, miał cudowne pośladki, pięknie utoczone łydki z długimi mięśniami i wspaniały, muskularny kark. Mógłby to być Eren - napęczniały fiut obwiązany skórą, oczy zasłonięte, ręce związane nad głową w pozie supliki.

Lady Anna krążyła wokół stołu i mówiła do niego władczym, ale melodyjnym tonem.

- Brzydki chłopczyk, że tak szybko kończysz. W ten sposób nigdy nikogo nie zaspokoisz. Co na to powiesz?

- Przepraszam, lady. - wymamrotał mężczyzna.

- Jaka jest właściwa kara za twój występek?

- Nie wiem, lady.

- Brzydki chłopczyk. - powtórzyła Annie i uderzyła go szpicrutą.

- Zastanów się skarbie. - powiedziała, spacerując wokół stołu i pieszcząc swe narzędzie.

Lady Anna była niezwykle dostojnym stworzeniem - wysoka, jasnowłosa, oczy w kształcie migdałów, orli nos, dumnie wyprężona postawa, wspaniały głos i język ciała, który mówił "Nie dotykaj mnie".

Średniej długości blond włosy miała spięte w kucyk, podobnie jak fiut jej ofiary związane skórzanym rzemieniem. Jej ciało, o długiej talii i nogach, było odziane w minispódniczkę z czarnej skóry, gorset z koronki i sznurowane buty sięgające ud, na szpilkach wysokości co najmniej piętnastu centymetrów, podobnie jak u Zoe. Rivaille nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle potrafiła w nich chodzić - ale chodziła, i to z wdziękiem czystej krwi arabskiej klaczy.

- Więc, jaka kara? - naciskała Anna. - A raczej narzędzie kary.

- Jak sobie życzysz, lady.

- Nie słyszę cię, chłopcze, powtórz.

- Jak sobie życzysz, lady.

- Mmm... - zamruczała Annie, wymachując szpicrutą. - Niech pomyślę. Szpicruta, dyscyplina, gumowy wąż?

- Jak sobie życzysz, lady.

Kobieta przebiegła polakierowanymi paznokciami wzdłuż szpicruty, jakby sprawdzała jej ostrość, po czym uderzyła nią młodzieńca. I jeszcze raz. Jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Uśmiechała się, karminowymi ustami ułożonymi w półksiężyc rozkoszy. Rivaille złapał się na tym, że obserwuje scenę z zapartym tchem, szeroko otwartymi oczami i wargami rozchylonymi w ekscytacji. Chłopak krzyczał, a jego piękne plecy okrywały się czerwonymi smugami.

- Nie wolno ci krzyczeć, chłopcze. - powiedziała Anna. - Po każdym smagnięciu powiesz: "Dziękuję ci, lady Anno", bo inaczej potroję liczbę razów. Słyszysz mnie, chłopcze?

- Dziękuję ci, lady Anno.

- Doskonale.

Zaczęła chłostać go na poważnie. Mężczyzna dusił w sobie krzyk, bełkocząc zamiast tego:

- Dziękuję ci, lady Anno. Dziękuję ci, lady Anno.

Serce dudniło Levi'owi po każdym smagnięciu. Czuł, że spodnie robią się dla niego za ciasne w kroczu. Było to doświadczenie jednocześnie cudowne i zawstydzające, rozrywało go na strzępy. Był podniecony. Anna, która miała czułe anteny, wiedziała o tym. Bez słowa wręczyła mu szpicrutę i zdjęła ze ściany inną, dla siebie. Było trochę tak, jakby dała mu swojego fiuta.

- Teraz pomoże mi pewien powalająco przystojny pan. - zwróciła się do niewolnika.

- Dziękuję ci, lady Anno.

Rivaille uderzył szpicrutą w jego sprężyste, piękne pośladki, z początku lekko i nieśmiało, potem mocniej. Smagali go na przemian z Anną, idealnie zgrani i zsynchronizowani.

- Ma to we krwi. - rzuciła Zoe do Annie.

Zdrowy rozum Levi'a stał obok i patrzył, jak on coraz mocniej bije młodzieńca, zaskoczony, że zadaje mu ból (a on mu za to dziękuje). Rivaille zorientował się, że znalazł się teraz w niebywałym stanie. Jedno dotknięcie od orgazmu, lecz on pozostawał tuż nad brzegiem, zdumiony, że znajduje rozkosz w okrywaniu pleców i pośladków niewolnika czerwonymi smugami.

Pan i niewolnik - co to znaczy? Kalejdoskop obrazów z jego życia przelewał mu się przez głowę. Chłostał swojego szefa, ojca, którego prawie nie znał, mścił się na wszystkich. Nagle zrozumiał, co ludzi przyciągało do miejsc takich jak to, zrozumiał wyzwalane tutaj emocje, ich żar. Na zewnątrz walka o władzę między mężczyznami i kobietami, między ludźmi jest zawoalowana, tutaj naga. Na zewnątrz ludzie udają cywilizowanych, tutaj nie. Na zewnątrz mężczyźni i kobiety całują się, przytulają i kłamią, tutaj nie. Tutaj chłoszczą się i mówią prawdę. Prawda, chociaż najstraszniejsza, wyzwala.

Rivaille chłostał coraz energiczniej, aż w końcu dziękczynne pomruki przeszły w bełkot. Nie znał tego człowieka - wiedział tylko, że jest młodym mężczyzną, i gniew, którym wobec niego pałał, miał potwornie głębokie korzenie. Po jednym ze smagnięć Annie, niewolnik jęknął i trysnął gejzerem bieli nad rzemykami, które więziły jego członka.

- Dziękuję, lady. - wymamrotał.

Levi sam niemal zwijał się w pół w samoistnych konwulsjach.

Annie kontynuowała torturowanie niewolnika. Złośliwie uniosła kąciki okrutnych, karminowych ust, biorąc do ręki długą czarną świecę. Młodzieniec dziękował jej, gdy wbijała mu ją w odbyt aż po jelita.

Rivaille czuł, że naprawdę jest w piekle, na służbie bogom ciemności, a ten zniewolony człowiek odgrywa tu swój prywatny dramat. Wszyscy przychodzili tutaj dlatego, że z jakiegoś powodu nie wyszło im z miłością, toteż szukali czystego seksu, czystej władzy. Tak Levi został czcicielem Kali.

- Anna skończyła ze swoim niewolnikiem - powiedziała dr. Zoe - Co się tyczy pana, mój skarbie, to jest pan urodzony do tego rodzaju psychodramy.

Eren, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd, spojrzał mu w twarz i wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Nie jestem zaskoczony. Nigdy nie bałeś się swojej ciemnej strony.

- Cicho. - uciął Levi, który jeszcze nie do końca otrząsnął się z szoku.

Chwilę później, drzwi, które jak się okazało prowadziły do łazienki otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich młody brunet. Faktycznie, trochę przypominał Erena, ale przecież na świecie roiło się od jego sobowtórów. Klęknął i pocałował szpic buta Anny.

- Dziękuję, lady. - powiedział. - Do następnego wtorku o czwartej.

- Idź swoją drogą, skarbie - odparła Anna chłodnym tonem.

- Dziękuję, lady.

A potem poszedł do domu zbić żonę albo dziewczynę. Albo chłopaka, nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Lady Anna i Dr. Zoe zaprowadziły parę mężczyzn do poczekalni, aby poczęstować ich czymś do picia.

Obracając w dłoniach kieliszek zapewne bardzo drogiego wina, Rivaille rozmyślał. Pierwszy raz w życiu był w miejscu takim jak to. W Instytucie Psychodramy. To był zupełnie inny wymiar, kraina snów, pełna czystego seksu, surowa, nieestetyczna, podniecająca. Levi nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek o niej zapomni, po tym, jak już wróci do normalności.

Ludzie stworzyli sobie nowy, wspaniały świat - a jedną z ofiar tej nowoczesności był seks.

Kiedyś dojdzie do tego, że wszyscy będą mieszkali w kosmicznych kapsułach, porozumiewali się ze sobą cyfrowo i nosili srebrne kombinezony kosmiczne tak głęboko ukrywające ich genitalia, że zapomną o ich istnieniu. Seks pójdzie w ślady wyrostka robaczkowego czy kieszonki skrzelowej i całkiem prawdopodobne, że wszyscy będą znacznie szczęśliwsi. Ten otrzymany w darze od Boga wielki motor napędowy, jakim jest pożądanie i tęsknota za drugim człowiekiem, zostanie przekazany inżynierom i przełożony na język komputerowy. Ściąganie bajtów zamiast majtów, splątane kable zamiast splątanych ciał. Wszyscy zostaną przeniesieni do innych kartotek i przybiorą postać niewyraźnych sygnałów na migoczącym monitorze. Którymi zresztą już są, na rozgwieżdżonym ekranie Bożego komputera. Zapłodnienie in vitro, centrale wylęgowe, warunkowanie niemowląt behawiorystyczną metodą Skinnera. Zamiast prawdziwych matek, będą matki zastępcze. Zamiast ojców - dawcy nasienia. A zamiast dzieci - co? To był klucz do sprawy. Ludzie zbyt długo są mali.

Levi spojrzał na Erena - zmierzwioną chłopięcą głową potakiwał, gorliwie słuchając czegoś, co opowiadała mu Zoe. Czarnowłosego mężczyznę znów zalała fala ciepła. Kochał tego małego głuptasa, chciał się nim opiekować, chciał wynagrodzić mu wszystko, czego życie nie potrafiło mu dać. Psychodrama wstrząsnęła Rivaillem. Zmusiła go do zrozumienia, że praca i rozwój nie są najważniejsze, jeśli nie chce się zatracić życia, nie chce się zatracić siebie. Nad brzegiem wszechświata dowiedział się, że jedynym kluczem do niektórych bram jest samotność, a do niektórych pałaców - łzy. Ale teraz nie był już tam, był tutaj. Był z Erenem.

Rivaille wiedział, że seks, taniec hormonów, połysk ciała, lśnienie winnego grona, krągłość kropli oleju lnianego, perła łzy i zapach terpentyny to tylko skromne przejawy tej niezmiennej i przechodzącej bezustanną metamorfozę nieskończoności. I Eren, przede wszystkim on.

Z transu wyrwał go ciepły uścisk dłoni na kolanie.

- O czym myślisz, ukochany? - spytał zielonooki młodzieniec.

- O niczym.

- Czemu o niczym?

- Bo to najtrudniejsza rzecz na świecie.

- Świrnięty, ale przekochany. - ocenił go Eren, zwracając się do kobiet, które siedziały nieopodal. - Cóż, dziękuję drogie panie. Myślę, że zadziałało.

- Zapraszamy ponownie, wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać. - odparła dr. Zoe. - Odprowadzę panów do drzwi.

Szare ulice skrzyły się już tysiącami świateł, które kusiły i wabiły, kiedy Eren i Levi wracali do domu chodnikami przywracającymi ich światu. Trzymali się za ręce, milcząc, kontemplując piękny, jak na tak duże miasto wieczór.

- To jest tajemna historia naszej epoki. - odezwał się Levi.

- Co?

- Insytut psychodramy. Jak to znalazłeś?

- Cóż, uznajmy to za moją słodką tajemnicę.

Rivaille zatrzymał się, zirytowany, gotowy nalegać i grozić, lecz ten zamiar odpłynął w niepamięć, gdy spojrzał w twarz swego ukochanego. Zaróżowione od wieczornego chłodu policzki, wielkie, ufne oczy dziecka, błyszczące w płowym świetle sodowych lamp, miękkie, koralowe wargi. Levi przełknął ślinę.

- Mam być o co zazdrosny?

- Nie. - Eren ze śmiechem pokręcił głową.

- No to chodź. - czarnowłosy mężczyzna ujął jego ciepłą, szorstką dłoń, po czym dodał po namyśle: - Dziś będziemy się kochać.

Odeszli w wieczornej mgle, podążając tym pasmem międzygwiezdnym ku swojej własnej planecie miłości.

* * *

><p><strong>Ostatnie zdanie jest tak przaśne i grafomańskie, że sama się z niego roześmiałam, ale niech już tak zostanie, bo chciałam nawiązać jakoś do przemyśleń Rivaille'a, które są także moimi przemyśleniami. W moim umyśle pojawiło się jeszcze sformułowanie "myszka komputerowa zamiast kobiecej", ale nie pasowało mi to do opowiadania o gejach. Cóż, sama po napisaniu tego - i męczeniu się przez tydzień czasu - mam mieszane uczucia, ale mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. <strong>

**Dziękuję za przeczytanie~!**


End file.
